primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
First Man-made Anomaly
The First Man-made Anomaly was an artificial Anomaly created by the New Dawn Prototype; linking the present to the future. Due to the Prototype's size, the Anomaly was no bigger than a cat. History Episode 5.3 Connor Temple and April Leonard created the New Dawn Prototype to create a manmade Anomaly. They were working hard to get it to work, and the first time they tried to create an Anomaly part of the prototype failed. After repairing the machine, they managed to created the "first man-made Anomaly in history" during their second attempt to test the prototype, when the Anomaly manged to form completely. However it apparently fizzled out before it could stabilise. (Episode 5.4) Episode 5.4 The data collected from the Anomaly was examined by Philip Burton and Connor, the latter congratulated Connor on his success (despite the Anomaly closing). Connor proceeded to reopen the Anomaly, but this time after it stabilised, it was detected by the Anomaly Detection Device. The ARC team rushed to Connor's laboratory where Matt Anderson, Emily Merchant and especially Abby Maitland were horrified at what the proud Connor had created, and ordered him to lock the Anomaly. Philip reappeared and refused, demanding that they ARC team leave the lab as it belonged to Prospero. Philip placed the Anomaly under one of his guards' care, and left the ARC with the Anomaly's data so he could work on creating a larger Anomaly with the New Dawn Machine once he knew how it worked. )]] Later that day, a swarm of Future Beetles came through the Anomaly into the ARC, causing a lockdown. Matt locked the Anomaly to prevent more Beetles coming through, but for some reason the Anomaly closed. Connor later reopened it, and calibrated the Anomaly to make it release a gamma ray which would kill the Future Beetles. The Anomaly then slowly began to collapse, and eventually imploded, causing a massive gamma ray to spead through the ARC, which killed all of the Beetles. Episode 5.6 As the New Dawn Prototype was attuned to the New Dawn Machine, the First Man made Anomaly reopened after the New Dawn Anomaly was created. Two, possibly 4 or 5, Mutated Future Predators came through the reopened Anomaly into the ARC, stalking the ARC staff. )]] After the Predators were dispatched with EMDs, Matt and Connor closed a metal "Sun Cage" container over the Anomaly to move it around in. This way, they transported the First Man-made Anomaly from the ARC to the New Dawn facility, and into the New Dawn Anomaly; merging the two attuned Anomalies and causing them to de-stabilise and close. Errors *According to Connor; man-made Anomalies were stable but this Anomaly unintentionally closed/fizzled out at least twice. **The Anomaly might not have been powerful enough to be stable yet, similar to the New Dawn Anomaly. *It is unknown why the first time Connor opened the Anomaly, the Anomaly Detector didn't go off but the second time he opened it, Jess picked it up on the detector. *﻿﻿Mutated Future Predators were too big to fit through the First Man-made Anomaly, so how they got through in Episode 5.6 is unclear. Category:Anomalies Category:Man-made anomalies Category:Anomalies to the present Category:Anomalies to the future Category:UK Anomalies